Bonecrusher: The Young Years
by Arctic Banana
Summary: Because evil was a sparkling once, too.


_I wrote this entire thing in school, therefore I don't care how horrible it is. I just wanted to pass the time while I waited for the day to end. Hooray for the annual End-Of-The-Year-There's-Nothing-To-Do Week!_

* * *

**IN THE BEGINNING...**

Bonecrusher instinctively kicked out at the walls around him for a moment at the sound of a familiar voice before settling down again and curling up. It was nice here… It was small and wet, but it was warm and secure. He could sleep all day, and if he ever got hungry, food was brought directly to him through a tube. Oh, yes. Life was awesome.

And then suddenly the warm fluid he was suspended in began to drain…

Feeling himself being forced out of his cocoon, he decided he wouldn't go out without a fight and latched onto the walls of his cell, holding on tighter than a fat kid with a candy bar. He thrashed and clawed around when something grabbed ahold of his head and pulled him out.

Coughing, sputtering, and still struggling, the first thing he noticed was, _'Holy slag, it's COLD!' _He tried to lunge out of the grasp of his captors and continued wriggling while they disconnected the wires and feeding tubes that connected him to his home.

"It's a mech!" Someone said rather too loudly for his sensitive audios to handle. "OW! He bit me!"

"What's he doing?" one of the others asked.

"It looks like he's trying to climb back in…" another replied.

He was then wrapped up in a soft, warm object and had something stuck in his mouth. Immediately calming down, he sucked on the rubbery, plastic-tasting thing in his mouth and felt himself get passed to someone else. He recognized that voice from when he was still in his comfort zone… It was that mech who called himself Bonecrusher's "Daddy". He looked up at the mech with sleepy, half-closed optics and wondered, _'Why doesn't "Daddy" have the same spark signature as me?'_

"Um… Sweetheart?" his dad said, giving his mate an odd look. "Why does _our_ baby look like my best friend?" Bonecrusher noticed his former home pretending to be too drugged on painkillers to hear him.

Bonecrusher made a disturbed, annoyed look when he heard what sounded like a really hyper sparkling enter the room where he was. Another adult shushed him and rushed him along to stand next to Bonecrusher and his "daddy".

"It's a baby!" the sparkling said. Bonecrusher's optics narrowed at him and he began to suck slower on his pacifier. "Can I hold him?" the sparkling asked, looking up at the two adults that were accompanying him.

"Sure, why not?" Bonecrusher's dad shrugged. The sparkling cheered and climbed into a seat and waited eagerly while Bonecrusher's dad stood up and held his son in front of his face, smiling at him. "Hey, Bonecrusher! This is Brawl! His mommy and daddy are friends with your mommy and daddy!" Bonecrusher made a disgusted cough-like sound and attempted to turn away. "He's gonna hold you now!"

Bonecrusher was placed into the toddler's arms. He began making a growling sound from the back of his throat at the stranger holding him, and what looked like foam was dripping out from under his pacifier. Bonecrusher's dad and Brawl's mom exchanged worried looks.

"I think he likes me!" Brawl said excitedly.

"Aww…I think they're gonna be best friends!" Brawl's obviously mentally slow father stated.

And then Bonecrusher pulled his arm out from under the blanket and roughly smacked Brawl in the face… The medics present were sure that strange sound he made afterwards sounded a lot like a malicious laugh.

* * *

**TRAUMA**

Bonecrusher sat upright, still sucking on his pacifier, and looked around at his surroundings. He heard his daddy walk in to say goodbye to him before heading out to work and lifted his arms up towards him. His natural ability to detect spark frequencies similar to his own told him that the mech wasn't even really his father, but still there was something about him that he liked. Maybe it was the fact that he was a role model…maybe it was the fact that he took care of him…but more than likely it was the fact that he didn't threaten to leave him at the side of the road in a cardboard box whenever he started crying like his mom did.

The mech picked him up off the ground and cuddled him. "Wow, look how big you're getting already, Bonecrusher! Pretty soon you'll be able to walk!" Bonecrusher closed his optics and leaned against his "father's" chest, making a purring sound. "I gotta go to work now, sweetie. I'll see you when I get back." He gave the sparkling a kiss and set him back on the floor to play with his toys before leaving. Bonecrusher lifted his tiny hand in the air and waved 'Bye-Bye'.

While in the midst of ripping the heads off of all his stuffed animals, Bonecrusher heard someone come to the front door and looked up, wondering who it could be. _'Is he back already? Wow, that's fast…' _His optics followed his mom as she eagerly rushed to the door. If only he could walk so he could come with her…the view of the door was obstructed by a wall. He could crawl, but not very well.

Finally, his waiting paid off when his mom walked into the room where he was, finally revealing the visitor. _'Hey…that's not my daddy…" _Bonecrusher observed, his tiny optics narrowing at the strange mech sitting on the couch with his mother.

The mech looked nervously at Bonecrusher, who was staring directly at him with a puzzled look on his face. "Um…should we…I mean…with him here?"

"He's a sparkling. He dumps his food on his head and puts money in his mouth! He's got no idea what's going on," Bonecrusher's mom reassured.

"Are you sure? Because that look he's giving me…"

"It's fine. He's only looking at you that way because he's not used to strangers."

"Okay…" He looked at the sparkling with a nervous look a few more times before finally ignoring him.

Bonecrusher cocked his head at them, his sucking on the pacifier slowing. _'What the? What the hell are they doing? What does he plan on doing with tha-SWEET PRIMUS!' _He stopped sucking on his pacifier, letting it fall out of his open mouth, deeply traumatized.

* * *

**NEVER TICK OFF AN ANGRY SPARKLING**

"Come on, Bonecrusher! Come to Daddy!" Bonecrusher's "father" called to him.

Bonecrusher stared at the TV screen, ignoring him while he tried to get him to walk towards him. Brawl sat next to Bonecrusher's father on the couch, watching the younger sparkling, waiting for him to do something impressive. _'If they think I'm leaving this spot before the program's over, they've lost it,' _Bonecrusher thought to himself.

"Maybe he can't walk yet," Brawl suggested when Bonecrusher didn't respond.

"He can walk, he's done it before…it's the TV," his father pointed out. He picked up the remote and turned off the television to get rid of the distraction. Bonecrusher stopped sucking on his pacifier and slowly turned around to glare at his dad. "Come here, Bonecrusher! I know you can do it!" he encouraged the sparkling. Bonecrusher slowly turned around and looked back at the TV. He leaned forward, extending his arm to its full length, and pushing the ON button on the stand, then folded his arm back up and went back to sucking his pacifier and watching TV. "Bonecrusher!" His dad picked up the remote again and turned the TV back off.

Bonecrusher removed the pacifier from his mouth and set it on the floor before carefully standing up, using the cabinet under the TV to help pull himself up. "That's it, Bonecrusher! You can do it!"

"Come here, Bonecrusher!" Brawl called to him.

Bonecrusher shot an angry look over his shoulder at Brawl before turning around and hobbling forward. "That's good! Come on sweetheart!" his father shouted encouragements to him, extending his arms out for him. Halfway there, Bonecrusher fell back on his rump. "Aww, it's okay. Keep trying!" Bonecrusher made an annoyed sound and grabbed onto a nearby table to pull himself back up. "That's a good boy! Almost there!" his father said once Bonecrusher was almost within arm's reach. "Wait…Bonecrusher, what are you doing?" he asked when his son walked around his extended arms and picked up the remote from the couch.

Bonecrusher turned around and started walking away, pausing a moment when a thought occurred to him, then turned back around, walked up to Brawl, and whacked him in the head with the TV remote. While his father was distracted with seeing if Brawl was alright, Bonecrusher made his way back to his spot in front of the TV and sat back down, using the remote to turn it on. He picked up his pacifier and stuck it back in his mouth, smiling evilly when he heard his father groan after hearing the TV go back on.

* * *

**SO LONG, OLD FRIEND**

Bonecrusher lay down for a nap on the couch with his rump up in the air. He pulled his blankie up over himself, leaving only his foot sticking out, and sucked on his pacifier while he began to doze off. In his sleep-like state, he remained unaware of what his mom was saying about him.

"He still sucks on a pacifier? And how old is he?" one of his mother's friends asked her.

"He never leaves it anywhere. Pretty much the only time he takes it out is when he's getting up to get something or when he's eating," she replied.

"Maybe you should take it away? I heard it's not good for them to keep sucking on pacifiers like that," her friend pointed out. "Apparently it gives them infections in their audio receptors and delays their ability to talk."

His mother thought about it a moment. "He _has _been pretty silent…maybe I _should_ take it away."

"He's asleep now…do it!" her friend urged.

Bonecrusher's mom got up from her seat and snuck closer, reaching out and snatching the pacifier from Bonecrusher's mouth. Feeling the absence of an object in his mouth, Bonecrusher woke up in an instant and saw his mom holding his most prized possession. _'Hey! That pacifier is my friend!' _he thought when she saw her with it. Bonecrusher began growling at her before jumping on her. She held it up out of his reach while he shrieked and jumped up, trying to grab it out of her hand. _'Gimme back my Binkie, bitch!' _he mentally screamed at her, grabbing onto the edges of her armor plating and using them as footholds to climb up her body.

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing?!" his mother snapped, grabbing him by the leg and pulling him off, dangling him upside down in front of her. He wriggled around and made angry squealing noises, especially angry that he didn't have enough muscle-power to pull himself up to grab ahold of the arm that held him hostage.

"You're not supposed to hold them that way, either," her friend called to her. "You're supposed to pick them up by the scruff of the neck."

"I don't care!" she shouted angrily.

She dropped Bonecrusher onto the couch and walked into the kitchen. Bonecrusher jumped up and chased off after her, having gotten pretty fast now that his legs were stronger from walking more. He jumped onto her leg, shrieking when she placed the pacifier up on top of a high cabinet that he'd never be able to reach, even with the help of any chair, and then let go, running around the house and throwing a tantrum.

"There. That wasn't too hard," his mother said calmly, sitting back down with her shocked friend, completely oblivious to the fact that her son was throwing fragile items around in the other room, slamming his head against walls, and screaming loud enough that the neighbors could hear.

Sulking on the floor under the cabinet with his arms crossed, a large headache, and panting after his episode, Bonecrusher henceforth decided that he hated everything…

* * *

_Author's Note: I must have laughed for about five minutes when I imagined sparkling-Bonecrusher trying to crawl back into his mother's womb. It was a mental image that was disturbing...yet in a frightening way, hillarious at the same time._


End file.
